


Yer Stupid Valentine (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Thunderstorms, Valentine's Day Fluff, unconventional romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl sont en train de piller pour des ressources quand ils découvrent que c’est la Saint Valentin.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	Yer Stupid Valentine (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yer Stupid Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719369) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Prend place entre les saisons 2 et 3.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Après plusieurs heures à patauger dans une petite bruine, le ciel s’était ouvert et avait gracié Rick et Daryl d’une pluie torrentielle. Avec le poncho de Daryl complètement trempé, la matière pesant des kilos, ils se dépêchèrent d’aller vers une cabine qu’ils avaient vu en partant. Leur camp se trouvait à la fin d’une route sinueuse quelques kilomètres plus loin, mais le froid avait s’en prendre à Rick, ses boucles trempés collant à son front, des ruisseaux glissant le long de ses joues.

Il sortit son arbalète lorsqu’ils qu’ils montèrent les marches. Rick frappa ses doigts contre la porte en bois, mais juste parce que personne ou rien ne sembla bouger, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça allait être simple. Alors, avec une grande inspiration et un hochement de tête et un signe de la main perfectionnés par le temps, ils bougèrent à l’intérieur, se synchronisant avec une précision plus létale que le tonnerre grondant au-dessus d’eux.

Après avoir cherché chaque recoin de la cabine à trois pièces, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement et commencèrent à faire ce qu’ils avaient initialement prévu de faire en ce jour pourri : chercher de la nourriture. Ils avaient presque fait demi-tour plus tôt, mais la pensée du visage de Carl tordu de tristesse à cause de la faim les a encouragé à avancer.

Ils avaient trouvé un stock de ressources médicales dans une des dernières maisons qu’ils cherchèrent, ce qui sera utile une fois le bébé arrivé, mais à part quelques conserves de porc et de haricots, la nourriture leur manquait.

"Hey, Daryl ?" Appela Rick depuis la cuisine.

Daryl tira ses yeux de la vue attirante de la cheminée pour trouver Rick se tenant les bras tendus devant un placard.

"On a touché le jackpot."

La variété de conserves de viandes, fruits et légumes fit gargouiller l’estomac de Daryl à la pensée d’autres choses que de l’opossum. Ils prirent toutes les conserves ainsi qui casserole propre sur la gazinière, tous les deux souriant comme des fous à leurs trouvailles. Ils seraient accueillis comme des héros à le retour, pas que cela les intéressait, mais un rapide coup d’œil dehors les fit comprendre qu’ils devraient attendre un peu.

"Je vais faire un feu," dit Daryl, attiré comme un papillon de nuit à l’idée de chaleur.

"Okay, et peut-être qu’on devrais ouvrir une de ces boîtes de raviolis."

Daryl grogna son accord et fit crépiter un feu en quelques minutes. Il enleva l’étiquette d’une conserve et la coinça entre deux bûches pendant que Rick cherchait plus soigneusement l’espace, son entraînement de policier visible dans la façon méthodique qu’il avait de bouger. Daryl n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir cela.

Les choses avec Rick avaient toujours semblé naturelles. Il avait un sixième sens à propos de l’autre homme, le balancement de ses hanches, la largeur des ses pas, il savait où il était à tout moment, et pouvait même imaginer son visage par la position de ses épaules. Les autres appelleraient sûrement cela un crush, mais les Dixon n’en avaient pas. Ils prenaient ce qu’ils voulaient, ils ne languissaient pas comme des cons pour quelqu’un avec un bout de métal enroulé autour de leur doigt.

Rick enleva sa chemise et la mis sur le dos d’une chaise près de la cheminée pour sécher. Daryl avait déjà essoré et étendu son poncho, et avant que leurs raviolis n’aient commencé à rechauffer, ils se positionnèrent côte à côte assis pieds nus devant le feu crépitant.

Daryl n’y connaissait rien en romance mis à part les conneries qu’il avait vu à la télé de temps en temps, mais il s’imaginait que ça ressemblait un peu à cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la conserve commença à fumer et bouillonner. Daryl la retira avec un coin de son poncho mouillé et la posa entre eux. Rick avait amené des cuillères de la cuisine, et ils mangèrent, savourant leur premier repas de nourriture pré-apocalypse qu’ils ont eu depuis des semaines.

Avec de la nourriture dans leur estomac et le son de la pluie se calmant, Rick chercha une dernière fois la cabine. Il gloussa quand il revint près du feu, et Daryl se tourna pour regarder vers lui seulement pour recevoir une paire de chaussettes jetée vers lui.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?" Dit Daryl, sentant son visage se renfrogner.

Le sourire de Rick semblait à moitié celui du chat du Cheshire, à moitié lunatique. "Je viens juste de trouver une de ces montres avec la date dessus."

"Et ?"

Rick lui passa la montre en question, et Daryl regarda la date, le 14 février. "La Saint Valentin ?"

"Oui, donc je t’ai pris des chaussettes. Désolé, c’est pas du chocolat, mais c’est le moins que je puisse faire en si peu de temps."

Daryl pouffa. "Ça veut dire que je suis ta pute maintenant"

"Non, bien sûr que non… mais pour la première fois depuis un long moment, j’ai pas de Valentine pour cette fête ridicule."

L’air dans la pièce sembla soudain étouffant, comme s’ils étaient à un éclair près de partir en flammes. Mais si Rick disait bien ce que Daryl pensait, il allait devoir être plus clair, parce que comme la plupart des choses ces jours-ci, cela pouvait être fatal si l’un des deux se trompaient.

"Et Lori ?"

Daryl regarda toutes les émotions qui passèrent sur le visage de Rick. Les choses n’avaient pas été bien entre Rick et Lori depuis un moment, possiblement avant même que tout parte à vau-l’eau, mais Daryl savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de ce bordel. Enfin, il pensait savoir, mais Rick avait l’air si beau sous la lumière du feu, les yeux larges et sûrs, les lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes, et ne le laissez pas commencer sur ses boucles humides désordonnées sur sa tête.

"Et si tu étais juste mon Valentin, et on verra comment ça se passe à partir de là ?" Demanda Rick. Puis il se pencha, et Daryl savait qu’il devait le rencontrer à mi-chemin. Rick ne le toucherait pas, ne risquerait pas ce qu’ils avaient sans l’accord de Daryl.

Alors, comme un vrai Dixon, il décida de prendre ce qu’il voulait.

Il sentit la respiration de Rick vaciller contre son menton quand il glissa son nez contre celui de Rick, leurs yeux se fermant juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent pour la première fois. Daryl recula presque aussitôt, sa peau trépidante devant la tendresse dans le regard de Rick. Personne ne l’avait jamais regardé comme ça avant, avec révérence et respect, et quelque chose pour lequel il n’avait pas les mots pour décrire, mais auquel il pourrait s’habituer.

"Okay, je serais ton stupide Valentin," dit Daryl d’une voix rauque, sa poitrine brûlant comme s’il venait d’avaler du mauvais whisky.

Puis il fit quelque chose qu’il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Il attrapa Rick par ses cheveux et écrasa leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné plus proche de la Façon Dixon. Et il ne s’arrêta pas, léchant et mordant et probablement grognant, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne se noient et ressuscitent plus de dix fois.

Ce n’était pas le pire 14 février que Daryl ait jamais passé, mais l’année prochaine, après qu’ils aient trouvé une place qu’ils puissent appeler leur, pour s’installer, prospérer, peut-être qu’il pourra faire mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
